Kyuubi's Unexpectant Lover
by Yami's-Light-Yugi's-Darkness
Summary: Kyuubi no Kitsune was a fearsome demon until he was betrayed by one of his followers.  Now thousands of years in the future, he is released by his mate, which the gods were not expecting. Now they will have to go through ageless enemies...
1. Prologue

_"this is for talking"_

_'this is for thinking'_

**"When Kyuubi/Naruto is talking"**

This is a Naru/Sasu

This will be ooc because quite frankly I'm new at this.

I do not own Naruto.

Beta'd by AnimezDarkestHope

Prologue

There is a legend told about Kyuubi no Kitsune, he was the most powerful and feared demon to ever walk this world and everyone, including the gods, respected and feared him. He ruled this world once...long ago. There has never been since a single ruler of this world. For thousands of years humans and youki alike lived in fear and reverence of the all-powerful demon known as Kyuubi. He ruled over both and demanded respect and obedience from his subjects. He was challenged by many powerful demons and gods but defeated all of them, therefore gaining loyal followers who obeyed him without question. Though feared for his power, he never mistreated his subjects and the people lived in peace, for the most part, and prosperity. However, as time went on the gods became enraged that Kyuubi no Kitsune became more and more powerful and respected, while they, themselves were forgotten. A plan was devised to rid themselves of Kyuubi, though they had to be careful because many were loyal to him and even more feared him. Their plan, however, was discovered by Shukaku, one of the demons who had challenged Kyuubi and was consequently defeated, who was extremely loyal and a great friend to Kyuubi. He was also Kyuubi's spy and general. Kyuubi knew that the gods were becoming jealous and he knew that sooner or later they would try something so he planted spies who were loyal only to him all over the place.

War was around the corner. While the gods' were amassing an army powerful enough to defeat Kyuubi, he was building an underground village in which to hide his followers families, his wealth, and his numerous lovers, so that they may be protected from the war. On a ordinary fall day war was declared. For many months, bloody and brutal battles were waged and it looked like Kyuubi was winning. When victory was all but assured, Kyuubi was betrayed by none other than Shukaku, his most loyal friend and general. On that night everyone was celebrating after a brutal battle in which they had won, there was dancing, music, entertainment, food, and drink. Kyuubi had been given his favorite wine by Shukaku and was toasting his future victory. Shukaku asked to talk to him and they went outside through the woods, talking about the past and what the future would bring, when suddenly Kyuubi felt dizzy and weak, turning to Shukaku, he said. **"I feel unwell. Would you be so kind as to help me back to my chamber." **Upon sight of Shukaku's face, he had tears falling from his eyes, Kyuubi knew something was wrong. He asked, **"My friend, why do you cry?"** With soft sobs, Shukaku answered. " I have betrayed you, my lord. I know I can never gain your forgiveness, so I will not ask, but please know that I do this because I have no other choice." With those words, Shukaku knocked Kyuubi out and gave him to the gods.

After gaining Shukaku's unwilling help, the gods had created a prison powerful enough to hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Once placed within he would sleep for all eternity while still being aware of the happenings around him. With Kyuubi imprisoned, the side that opposed the gods lost and many were enslaved or killed while others escaped and went into hiding. Thousands of years past and many of the gods were murdered by the most loyal of Kyuubi no Kitsune. As the gods' number dwindled, Shukaku went to Kyuubi's prison and attempted to open it, however he could not. The gods' had declared none could open it but Kyuubi's true mate. They had to place a spell on it or Kyuubi or his followers would've been able to open it whenever they wished but the gods sincerely doubted that Kyuubi would ever have a mate, so they placed what they thought an unbreakable spell on it. Now Kyuubi waits for his mate.


	2. Chapter One

_"this is for talking"_

_'this is for thinking'_

**"When Kyuubi/Naruto is talking"**

This is a Naru/Sasu

This will be ooc because quite frankly I'm new at this.

I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Language and violence and adult context

Beta'd by AnimezDarkestHope

**Chapter One**

Nov. 8 2010

Sasuke wanted to kill his brother! Why the hell were they going to a museum for no reason? Simply because Itachi's idiotic boyfriend, Deidara, wanted to go? What kind of stupid reason was that? It drove Sasuke nuts how damn doting his normally emotionless brother was towards his dumb boyfriend. What made it worse was that Deidara knew that Itachi would do anything for him, but he couldn't be a bastard and use it against Sasuke. Oh, no! He was nice and kind and stupidly patient with Sasuke's outbursts and whatnot, making Sasuke feel guilty in the end. Oh, why couldn't Deidara be a mean, manipulative jerk who hated Sasuke, and who Sasuke could hate with a clear conscience, and try to separate Sasuke's and Itachi's brotherly bond? Why did he have to be so damn nice? Why did Sasuke have to like him? It drove Sasuke nuts! So here they were, Sasuke, Deidara and his stupid older brother, Itachi, in front of Tokyo Museum. With a sigh, Sasuke followed his brother and Deidara up the insane amount of stairs that lead to the museum.

They had been there for an hour and Sasuke thought that he was going to die of boredom! He had separated from his brother and Deidara because he couldn't stand how lovey-dovey they were. It freaked him out to see his brother, who used to be the most emotionless person he had ever met, so... lovey-dovey! It had been a year since Itachi and Deidara had hooked up and since than major changes had taken place. For one thing, six months ago Deidara had moved in with Itachi and Sasuke in their high class apartment. Another thing was that now Sasuke had a bedtime! Could you believe that? No more partying with friends, not that Sasuke ever did that any of that, no more going anywhere without informing either Itachi or Deidara, though he'd never had to do that before, dammit!, no more eating only junk food, though again Sasuke had usually eaten rather healthily, no more phone calls past eleven, that really pissed Sasuke off and had started a huge argument for two hours until Itachi had ultimately agreed with Deidara causing Sasuke to storm out for the entire night, which had lead to a panicked Deidara and a pissed off Itachi. The point was that ever since Deidara and Itachi had gotten together, Sasuke's entire life had been thrown upside down and it made Sasuke mad that neither seemed to care about his wants and desires. It also hurt, though he would never admit it... ever!, that Itachi would choose Deidara over him.

Ignoring his thoughts, Sasuke walked through a sign that said "Keep Out". Now normally Sasuke wasn't one to get in a lot of trouble, he usually obeyed the law and listened to signs that said "Keep Out" but he was still pissed that they had to come here when it was obvious that he had wanted to be alone. So, ignoring his common sense that said he shouldn't be doing this and that if he were caught than he'd most likely be grounded or something equally stupid, Sasuke looked around the dark room. All it held was a big, oval-shaped wooden thing that had odd shapes on it. Curious, Sasuke walked closer and, looking around to make sure no one was in the room, gently touched one of the odd shaped that looked kind of like writing. "Who are you to touch Kyuubi-sama's prison?" A cold, deep, emotionless voice asked. Jumping, Sasuke turned to see a boy that looked about his age with blood red hair that had the kanji word for love tattooed above where his eyebrows would normally be, light peach-colored skin and emotionless but timeless green eyes with no pupils, glaring at him.

Though startled, and more than a little freaked out, Sasuke's composure quickly came back. Glaring his Uchiha glare of Death, Itachi had taught him that one when he was seven, having been freaked out by a bunch a fan-girls that had chased him, Sasuke had been in tears when Itachi had found him curled up under his covers. Unfortunately, the red headed guy didn't seem intimidated in the least. Sasuke decided that since his Uchiha glare of Death wasn't working he might as well ask the guy what he wanted. "Look, is there something you want?" Sasuke asked. Glaring, the red head repeated, "Who are you to touch Kyuubi-sama's prison?" Confused, Sasuke asked. "What are you talking about? Who's Kyuubi-sama?" That seem to enrage the red head. With a vicious glare, he stalked up to Sasuke, and though Sasuke _really _wanted to back away since this guy was scary!, his pride refused to let him. Raking Sasuke with a disgusted look, Sasuke could've sworn that he heard the red headed boy growl '_human_'. Pissed by the blatant disgust and dislike, though he had never met the guy in his life!, Sasuke snapped out. "Do you have a problem with me?" Raking Sasuke with another disgusted look the red head ignored Sasuke's question and growled out. "Leave. Now. The likes of you have no business here, desecrating Kyuubi-sama's resting place." Clenching his fists, Sasuke snarled out. "Who the hell do you think you are? I will not leave unless I am good and ready and _the likes of you _can't make me!" Sasuke was well aware that he sounded a tad childish but this guy was pissing him off with his holier-than-thou attitude. Sasuke was unused to people thinking that they were better than him.

The red head obviously did _not _appreciate his attitude. Glaring, he grabbed Sasuke's arm in a bruising grip. Wincing, Sasuke tried to yank his arm away but the guy was too strong. "Let go!" Yelled Sasuke. Obviously ignoring him, the red head dragged Sasuke to the door. However before they reached the door they heard a deep, sexy voice say. "Shukaku, what do you think you are doing with my mate?" Jumping, both Sasuke and the red head turned to see... a blond?, rising out of the oval-shaped wooden thingy. The red head stood there in shock, not that Sasuke could blame him since he was also shocked to see a tall, blond man rise out of the wooden thingy. Who the hell was he? Sasuke ran his eyes over the blond. Breath catching, Sasuke had never seen someone so handsome! With wild bright blond hair and red tips at the end of his hair. Red eyes that flickered a blue that put the sky to shame and catlike pupils that seemed to stare into your very soul. Sun-kissed golden tan skin, a tall, lean body that had the right amount of muscles and three scars on each cheek that looked like whiskers. Seriously, Sasuke found it hard to tear his eyes away from this guy, well until his brain made sense of what the guy had said. Mate? What. The. Hell?

Scowling, Sasuke was finally able to yank his arm away from the stunned red head, he turned to face the blond, only to find him staring at Sasuke in a way that made him _veeerrry _uncomfortable. Momentarily caught in those intense red eyes, Sasuke snapped his head back when he heard a whine come from the red head. Turning his eyes toward the red head, Sasuke was more than a little freaked out when he saw that the red head was down on his knees before the blond. Confused, Sasuke watched the blond raise an eyebrow. Sighing, the blond said. "Shukaku, stand up. There is no need to debase yourself like this. I know what you have done in the past and I know what you have suffered these many centuries. I know that you have taken care of me and my prison, always searching for a way to release me. I also understand why you betrayed me during the war. They had your mate, yes? I forgive you your betrayal, that is all that matters." Personally, Sasuke thought that the blond sounded like a presumptuous ass. The red head hadn't even said anything yet!, and this guy was spouting things like forgiveness and betrayal and mates and whatever else. Confused, annoyed at being ignored and just plain freaked out, Sasuke turned to walk out. "And where do you think you are going, my mate?" Came the deep, sexy voice of the blond.

Scowling, Sasuke turned and answered. "Away. Why... you have a problem with that?" Amused, the blond said. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do have 'a problem with that'. You are my mate. " Rolling his eyes, Sasuke said. "So? I don't even know what you mean by 'mate'. How 'bout you just leave me alone and I won't tell anyone that you were in museum property. Okay?" With that Sasuke once again turned to leave when he found his arm tightly but gently grabbed... again! What. The. Hell! Growling, Sasuke turned to give his infamous Uchiha glare of Death when he was cut short by the blond saying. "Hm, my mate appears to be the feisty type. I gotta say that that's a relief. I would have been really disappointed with an obedient mate. What's your name, mate?" Confused but, for some reason, pissed by the blond's words, Sasuke snapped out. "Your an idiot! Like I would give my name to some nutcase! Now. Let. Go. Of. Me!" That just seemed to amuse the blond more. "Your quite the vicious cat, aren't you? I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, but you may call me Naruto. That is my true name that only those I trust implicitly know and have been allowed to speak. Though to be honest, not many call me that unfortunately." Annoyed, confused, and unnerved by this guy's blatant arrogance, Sasuke said. "Fine, your name's Naruto... so? Your damn name doesn't mean a thing to me, all I want is for you to let go of my arm and let me go, you dobe!"

Sasuke's obvious disrespect seemed to amuse the blond... er, Naruto and anger the red head. "You will not speak in such a manner to Kyuubi-sama, human!" The red head coldly stated. Sasuke jumped slightly and turned his head a little to see that the red head was now standing and looking at Sasuke with murderous intent in his eyes, causing Sasuke to shiver. His attention was abruptly given to Naruto when he found himself wrapped in warm, strong arms. Sasuke could tell he wasn't going anywhere until Naruto let him go, though that didn't stop him from struggling, and ignoring the 'human' bit that the red head had said. Pushing his hands against Naruto's toned chest, Sasuke snarled out. "Let go of me, dobe! Who the hell do you think you are?" Sasuke looked up to glare at Naruto only to be met with a wide, foxy-like grin. "I am definitely liking you. How 'bout this, you tell me your name and I'll let you go, okay?" Trying to act like he was considering it, though Sasuke knew that he had practically no choice, considering the DAMN DOBE WAS HOLDING HIM HOSTAGE!

Reluctantly agreeing, Sasuke raised his head and answered. "Fine! Sasuke Uchiha. Now let me go!" "Sasuke, huh? Well, Sas_uke_ I never said when I'll let you go." Naruto answered with another foxy, but this time it had a devious edge to it, grin. Pissed at being tricked, Sasuke started yelling, not caring one bit if they were found and he ended up being grounded. Anything was better than forcibly staying in the dobe's arms! "HELP! THERE'S A PYCHO BLOND FOX TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!" He screamed as loud as he could. That didn't go to well because soon a hand was covering his mouth and the red head was growling loudly at the sound of footsteps coming there way. Tsking, Naruto said. "We're not kidnapping you, I'm only taking what is mine." Eyes widening, Sasuke was shocked, and scared, to find out that the dobe _really _was planning on kidnapping him! The bastard! Freaked out, Sasuke kneed the blond as hard as he could, therefore causing the blond to release him, and ran through the "Keep Out" door, not bothering to look back to see if they were chasing him.


	3. Chapter Two

_"this is for talking"_

_'this is for thinking'_

**"When Kyuubi/Naruto is talking"**

This is a Naru/Sasu

This will be ooc because quite frankly I'm new at this.

I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Language and violence and adult context

Beta'd by AnimezDarkestHope

**Chapter Two**

Sasuke was currently being held by a security guard as his brother and Deidara talked to the museum's head of security. After running from the blond, Sasuke had been caught by the security guard holding him and was brought to a office in which he had been held until his brother had been found. Now Itachi was talking to the head of security, after giving Sasuke a warning look that said 'Do-not-say-a-word!', trying to convince him to let Sasuke go without any further trouble.

Some time later, Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara were walking out of the museum. Sasuke didn't dare say anything as he could clearly see that his brother was pissed off and saying anything could set Itachi off, resulting in his phone taken away or months of being grounded or something equally horrible. All the way to the car Sasuke felt that he was being watched but whenever he turned to look around, he couldn't see anyone that was looking at him.

While Itachi was driving home and Deidara was talking on his phone, Sasuke thought about Naruto, the red head, the things they had said, and the weird, old-looking oval-shaped wooden museum thingy that Naruto had come out of. Sasuke had a feeling that he hadn't seen the last of Naruto or the red head and that freaked him out. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Sasuke tried to think of what to tell his brother when they got home. Mentally cursing Naruto all the way.

For the last ten minutes Sasuke and Itachi had been sitting in absolute silence. Deidara had been asked to leave the two brothers alone and had left to do whatever for the next hour or so. Sasuke didn't know what to say or do but he knew that his brother wasn't happy and he knew that this could turn into a cold war or even him shouting at his brother while Itachi just calmly sat there, listening to his brother yell at him. So, keeping all that in mind, Sasuke took a deep breath and softly started.

He explained about the red head and Naruto and what was said and finished with. "I'm sorry, aniki. I know I shouldn't have gone through a door that said "Keep Out" but I was pissed that you brought me to the museum when I clearly told you that I wanted to be alone and my anger overrode my common sense." Sasuke waited patiently as his brother thought over everything he said.

Finally, "Otouto, I want you to tell me more of those boys you met." Was all that Itachi said. Frowning slightly, Sasuke said, "I already told you everything I know. I don't know anything else about them." Sasuke had conveniently left out Naruto's name, the mate thing and that, apparently, they really had been about to kidnap him, though he had no idea why he was protecting the idiotic blond. Nodding to show that he understood, Itachi said. "Very well. Do you believe that they will try to contact you?" Thinking it over, Sasuke answered as honestly as he could. "I don't know, but I doubt it. I... think that they were just messing with me." That appeared to satisfy Itachi and they moved onto punishment which meant two weeks of being grounded.

Later found Sasuke on his bed, still somewhat pissed off that his phone was taken away as well as the two weeks of grounding that had been given to him by his brother. Sasuke wanted more than anything right now to go right up to Naruto and kick his face in because it was that damn dobe's fault he was in this situation in the first place.

If the dobe had just let him go instead of freaking him out and trying to kidnap him than he probably wouldn't have been found out! For the next hour all Sasuke thought about was the dobe and his plans to castrate him if he ever saw him again. Finally, shaking those thought from his head, Sasuke decided to take a shower and relax with a good book or something since he had nothing _else _to do. When he came out of the shower Sasuke was feeling a whole lot better. Laying himself on the bed, Sasuke was asleep before he knew it. It had, after all, been an eventful day.

As Sasuke slowly woke up, he was finding it extremely hot and, for some reason, hard to breathe. Groaning, Sasuke tried to move on his side but something, or someone, was holding him in place. Growling, Sasuke reluctantly opened his eyes to see a flash of blond and heard a familiar deep, sexy voice say, "Good, your up. Though I gotta say that you look cute when you're sleeping."

Going rigid, Sasuke stared in shock at the blond that was currently sitting on him. "W-w-what... THE HELL?" Sasuke yelled. Smirking, Naruto said. "Now, now Sasuke, you shouldn't be so loud. What if your brother heard you?" Coming to his senses, Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and, sitting up, asked, "What the hell are you doing here, dobe? Better yet, how the hell did you find out where I live? Did you follow me home?"

Sasuke could fell himself start to panic at the thought of some blond weirdo dobe following him home. He _knew _he'd felt someone watching him! Lucky for Naruto when Sasuke pushed him off of him, he'd just moved him further onto the bed. Laughing lightly as Sasuke's obvious panic, Naruto answered. "Calm down, teme. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm here to see my mate. That wasn't very nice what you did back there. I wasn't really going to kidnap you, I was just joking." Not believing him, but not wanting to upset the obviously disturbed individual before him, Sasuke just nodded. Apparently, Naruto knew he was just being humored because he started to pout.

Naruto stared at his oblivious mate. He'd never before met anyone like Sasuke before and he had to say that he liked Sasuke. His mind turning back to the past and his prison, Naruto frowned. He'd been in that damn prison for many millennium and that pissed him off but he didn't blame Shukaku, though now he should call Shukaku, Gaara since that's what he was called now.

Naruto knew that he had a lot of work ahead of him because after these many years the world had been thrown into chaos without him. He had to find his allies that were still alive and he knew that his enemies would find out that he was now awake and would come after him. Though Gaara had mentioned that a good size of the gods' had been killed throughout the many millennium, there were still some out there and, unfortunately, the more powerful ones were alive, and would not allow Kyuubi to gain control back of the world, though honestly Naruto had no intention of rebuilding his old empire.

From what he'd seen and what he'd learned while asleep, it appeared that the humans were now the dominant species of the planet. That was fine with Naruto because in his sleep many thing had changed and grown. His own kind had changed and grown. The world was filled with evil youki, humans and gods' that were constantly in battle with the ones that opposed them. Despite all of that and the many enemies that were bound to come after him, Naruto wanted to experience this strange, new and interesting world.

Shaking his head to dislodge those thoughts running through his head, Naruto looked at Sasuke. That provided sufficient distraction considering Sasuke was so beautiful. Now Naruto had had many lovers but never could he recall someone so beautiful. Plus, Sasuke happened to be feisty, completely oblivious about Naruto's status and just the tad bit, (_yeah right!_) arrogant. Naruto found that he liked these qualities of Sasuke's.

With unusual blue-black hair that resembled a ducks' butt, pale porcelain skin that beckoned to be touched, small but full pink lips, smoldering onyx-colored eyes that enchanted him and a lithe, lightly toned body that had Naruto absolutely salivating. Oh, yes, he wanted Sasuke Uchiha like he'd never wanted anyone else before. While Naruto had been checking Sasuke out, Sasuke was getting more and more uncomfortable. Shifting nervously, Sasuke snapped out. "W-would you stop staring at me, it's irritating!"

A smirk playing on his lips, Naruto said. "But how can I stop when your so very beautiful? I must say the fates have given me a mate more than worthy of me." Glaring, Sasuke said. "Don't call me beautiful, dobe and I'm not your mate, whatever that means!" Amused by Sasuke's obliviousness, Naruto said. "I'm telling the truth, you _are _beautiful! You're my mate and that means that we are bound together heart, soul and body. There is no other for either of us."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "That has got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." he declared. Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke, Sasuke, it's seem that you don't understand. That's alright, you will soon enough." Confused, and little scared, by the somewhat ominous remark Sasuke tried to cover his slight fear with a disdainful scoff.

Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't going to be an easy mate to woo and bind to him but the thought of chasing the feisty and oblivious Sasuke excited him. Though he also knew that he couldn't take as much time as he wanted to so if Sasuke proved to be too much of a problem than Naruto knew that he would have to force Sasuke as his bonded mate, no matter how much he detested the mere thought of doing such a thing to his mate.


	4. Chapter Three

_"this is for talking"_

_'this is for thinking'_

**"When Kyuubi/Naruto is talking"**

This is a Naru/Sasu

This will be ooc because quite frankly I'm new at this.

I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Language and violence and adult context

Beta'd by AnimezDarkestHope

Also a special thank you to everyone who has read my story, also to the reviewers, story alerts, fave alerts and everything else. I love you all too!

**Chapter Three**

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Naruto asked mischievously, since he knew that Sasuke would object to the thought of sharing a bed with him. "Now, Sasuke, I'll be sleeping with you, right?" That caused an instant reaction. Jumping up from the bed, Sasuke glared and said. "There is _no _way you are _ever_ sleeping in the same bed with me, dobe! As a matter of fact your not going to be sleeping here at all! If your not gone in one minute than I'm getting my brother and he'll call the police on you."

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto said, or more like, whined. "Buuuutttt, Sasuke! I want to spend more time with you and get to know you." Scowling, Sasuke snapped out. "Well, too bad! I don't want to get to know you _or _spend time with you." Pouting, Naruto asked. "Why not? You are my mate and for us to bond, we gotta get to know each other." Rolling his eyes, Sasuke said sarcastically. "Oh, maybe because your a stalker and a weirdo and a dobe. Oh, and stop calling me that, you baka!" "Hey! I'm not a stalker or a weirdo!" Naruto said loudly. Sasuke noticed that he didn't deny being a dobe.

Scoffing, Sasuke said monotonously. "You followed me home and broke into my house. That proves your a stalker and a weirdo." Pouting, Naruto said. "Well, if I'm such a weirdo, why aren't you screaming for your brother or calling for the cops at this very moment?" Sasuke didn't know what to say so he stayed silent. Dammit, the dobe was right! He should be calling for his brother and backing away from the obviously deranged person before him but here he was talking and insulting and _practically _ bantering with a strange man who could very well be a thief or a... a murderer!

Naruto watched Sasuke as the silence progressed. Sasuke seemed to be questioning himself if the furrowed brow and confused eyes were any indication. Naruto decided to talk before Sasuke could start freaking out. "How about a deal? I'll stay here for one night and if you don't want to see me anymore than I'll never come see you again. Instead I'll just pine away." He added jokingly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in consideration. Should he trust the dobe? Thinking it over it was obvious that he either agreed to this 'deal' or he would just continued to be harassed by the dobe. It was obvious that Naruto had enough experience to sneak into a heavily guarded apartment building without anyone the wiser. Damn it! A thought crossed his mind. "How do I know your telling the truth about leaving me alone when you lied earlier about letting me go?" He asked suspiciously.

Naruto grinned mischievously. "You don't know... your just going to have to trust me." he said. Sasuke scoffed. "How the hell am I supposed to trust some guy I just met whose obviously crazy and, most likely, dangerous?" Sasuke asked. Naruto cocked his head as though he was thinking. "Well, I am dangerous... but I would never hurt you, Sasuke." He told Sasuke seriously.

Thinking it over, Sasuke figured he really had no choice except to let the dobe stay here and trust that he'll keep his word. "Fine, you can stay but you better keep your word this time!" Sasuke made a point of adding to show that he didn't really trust the dobe but knew that he had no choice but to let him stay here or else risked being constantly harassed by said dobe.

An even bigger grin split Naruto's face. "Okay! Well, it's too early to sleep so let's get something to eat and start learning more about each other." Naruto said. Glaring, Sasuke asked. "What makes you think I'm letting you out of my room? If my brother finds you here, he'll call the cops and _I'll _be in even more trouble than I'm already am! Nu-uh, your staying in here!." Pouting, Naruto whined out. "I'm huuuuuungry, though. You shouldn't let your mate starve, that's bad etiquette."

Annoyed, Sasuke snapped out. "Too bad! Your the one who wanted to stay here so your just going to have to live with it!" Naruto pouted even more... until a deliciously, _cruel _thought entered his mind. "Ooooh, Sasuke." He called out playfully. Sasuke was immediately on edge by that devious, fox-like grin. What was Naruto going to do and would it get him in even more trouble?

Sasuke had a sudden urge to do whatever the dobe wanted as long as he didn't do whatever it was he was thinking of doing. Hurriedly getting up, Sasuke made his way to the door while saying, trying to get Naruto to forget whatever he was planning, "Fine, I'll get you something to eat. Just... just don't do anything stupid or that will draw attention to you while your here." Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to say anything back, he didn't want to here it.

While Sasuke was getting him food, Naruto was about to implement his plan. Getting up, Naruto stripped himself of all his clothing and, waving a hand to encompass the room, he muttered a few words in a language no human knows of and created a sultan effect. That means the entire room was filled with gigantic pillows and many drapes the colors ranging from blue to red and black. The bed was covered with red silk and had a huge pillow on the side where someone can sit and feed the person on the bed if they wanted to. It was dazzling and beautiful... and Sasuke was going to freak.

By the time Sasuke got back, Naruto was comfortably situated on the bed. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a sapphire blue vest. Naruto looked like a contented cat that had just had some of the most expensive milk. Lying on his side with his head propped up by his fist, Naruto just looked at his mate, who had just entered the room. Naruto had an almost challenging look on his face.

As for Sasuke, well, he was shocked and awed by what he saw. That was until he regained his senses and realized that Naruto had just, somehow, turned his room into his own personal harem room. "What the hell did you do to my room? Wait, never mind. How did you do this to my room?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke didn't understand what was happening. How did Naruto turn his room into _this_? Sasuke knew that he'd only left for about five or so minutes. So... how did Naruto do this?

Naruto could see the confusion in his mate's face. Having forgotten that Sasuke didn't really know who he was and that this modern era didn't believe in magic, he knew that it could be difficult explaining this to his mate. "Oh, uh, Sasuke. I guess there's some things I should tell you... but first, do you like your new room? You can sit on the pillow and feed me."

Momentarily forgetting about the room, Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto murderously. "I'm not your damn servant, dobe!" he exclaimed angrily. Relieved that he had successfully distracted Sasuke and that he would have a moment to gather his thoughts, Naruto answered cockily. "Don't be like that, Sasuke. There's a lot of people who would love to be my servant. Besides, you'd look sexy dressed in a vest and some tight pants." He added mischievously.

Sasuke blushed. He didn't like it when people commented on his looks, not because he didn't know what he looked like but because it usually just annoyed him and showed him that those people were shallow. With Naruto, however, it caused and unexpected rush of embarrassment to be told that. Annoyed with his reaction, Sasuke stalked over to _his_ bed and whopped him on the head. "Turn my room back, dobe! And you better explain how you changed my room into to this right now!"

Naruto pouted, his plan had been foiled. He didn't know how Sasuke would react when he told him that he, Naruto, was an immortal, immensely powerful demon fox that was feared and revered for countless ages who had been imprisoned, by gods, for at least five millennium after being betrayed by one of his most loyal followers. Oh, and soon his enemies will find out about his revival and they will be coming after him and, most likely, Sasuke when they found out that he was Naruto's mate. He wondered if Sasuke would take any of that well.

Fortifying himself by taking a deep breath, Naruto said. "Why don't you sit down on the pillow next to me and I'll tell you what I can." Glaring, Sasuke didn't move. "Why should I sit on the pillow? Your the one who took _my _bed, I will sit there. You take the pillow." Pouting, Naruto said. "But, Sasu-chan, I'm the guest and the guest should be allowed to lay on the bed." Sasuke was wondering why was he stuck with an idiot. Naruto pouted even more because he knew that Sasuke was insulting him inside his mind.

"Dobe, you aren't a guest. You invited yourself into my room by sneaking in here. And the next time you call me Sasu-chan, I'll disembowel you... slowly." Sasuke said slowly, and dangerously. Naruto wanted to laugh. This was the first time in a long time since someone had talked to him as if he were an idiot and than had the gall to threaten him. "Why not when your so cute?" Naruto asked flirtatiously. Sasuke's face went redder than a tomato.

"S-shut up, dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed embarrassingly. A foxy grin split Naruto's face because Sasuke was acting soooo adorable. "Okay, but you shouldn't be so mean to me Sasu-chan." Sasuke just scoffed. "Just get off my bed, Naruto." Still smiling, Naruto moved to the pillow. "OK, but we should start now because I have some interesting things planned after I'm done explaining this." Sasuke went on the bed and sat crossed legged, waiting for Naruto to begin explaining.


	5. Chapter Four

_"this is for talking_

_'this is for thinking_

**"When Kyuubi/Naruto is talking"**

This is a Naru/sasu

This will be ooc because quite frankly I'm not that good

I do not own Naruto.

Beta'd By AnimezDarkestHope

Thanks for all the reviews I love them.

**Chapter Four**

There was a brief moment of silence as Naruto gathered his thoughts and Sasuke waited with bated breath for something exceptional to happen because he knew that whatever Naruto was going to say that it would change his life in a way he'd never escape. That was a somewhat terrifying idea. A part of Sasuke wanted to just leave his room and get his brother to kick Naruto out because he wasn't sure if he was ready for whatever was about to happen.

Naruto could see that Sasuke was second-guessing himself, wondering if he really wanted to know. And how this could change his life. So, he took the decision out of Sasuke's hands and started. "I'm a demon fox." He stated simply. Sasuke didn't know what to make of with what Naruto just said. First off, he was surprised by Naruto taking the decision on whether he wanted to know or not from him and, second off, Naruto saying that he was a demon fox was the weirdest thing he'd ever heard and didn't know whether Naruto was serious or he really believed in what he said and was crazy.

Looking at Naruto's face, it appeared that he wholeheartedly believed in what he just said and that, in Sasuke's book, made Naruto completely bonkers. Oh, joy. Naruto wanted to laugh when he saw Sasuke's face, it looked as if Sasuke wanted to make a break for it. It figured his feisty mate would be the only one to dare think he was crazy. "I'm not crazy. It's true, I am a demon fox." he said, while trying to suppress his obvious amusement. He loved how Sasuke treated him, it was unlike anyway he'd been treated before by even his friends.

Sasuke was wondering if he could make it to the door before Naruto could catch him. Trying to placate the obvious lunatic in his room, Sasuke said. "Alright, your a... a d- demon fox. Well, how long have you been one?" Naruto knew he had to find a way to convince Sasuke he was telling the truth before Sasuke caused problems but was reluctant to freak Sasuke out by turning into his half form. It probably wouldn't be well received especially since humans in this era didn't really believe in demons or gods or anything that they couldn't explain and control.

Looking into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto knew that he had no choice but to show Sasuke what he was, well, at least somewhat. He stood up and moved in front of Sasuke, and consequently in front of the door to make sure Sasuke wouldn't make a run for it. Putting up a small barrier around Sasuke's room, to make sure no one heard anything in case Sasuke was going to scream or something, Naruto said. "Now, try to keep an open mind, okay, Sasuke?" With that he shifted his body into his half human and half demon form.

All Sasuke saw was a bright red light and than... Naruto but he was different. For one his hair was longer, he looked taller and his whisker marks became actual whiskers! Sasuke quickly noticed other differences in Naruto's appearance, differences that weren't there before. Like the red fox-like ears on top of that golden-red hair, the tail peeking out of his trousers, and his eyes, which were no longer a clear sapphire blue but a dark red with slitted pupils, kind of like a cats usually were.

Sasuke didn't know what to make of the sight of Naruto, like that. He'd never seen anyone with fox ears or a tail not to mention slitted red eyes. Taking the time to look at Naruto carefully, Sasuke went up to Naruto and, reaching up, pulled one of the fox ears. Naruto yelped and said, "Don't do that! It hurts." Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stated dryly. "Don't be such a baby, it can't have hurt that much." Glaring, Naruto said. "Yes, it can! These are attached to me. If someone pulled _your _ears, wouldn't it hurt?" Sasuke paled as he realized that Naruto's ears and tail and eyes were completely real!

Naruto could see that Sasuke had just realized the truth. He really hoped that Sasuke won't run screaming, not that he could since he, Naruto, was in front of the door. Sasuke backed away, and dropped on his bed. Taking deep, uneven breaths, he tried to calm his thundering heart. '**So, lets review the facts. He was normal enough looking until that red glow surrounded him and than... he had fox ears, a tail, and freaky red eyes with slitted pupils. Ok, Sasuke. Just calm down. He doesn't look like he's going to hurt you, so just... try to figure this out. Oh, god, is he really a fox demon? Well, he's a dobe, so... maybe I'm safe.' ** Momentarily calmed down for now, Sasuke looked up at Naruto and said. "I guess I have a few questions for you.

Naruto was relieved. It appeared that Sasuke wasn't going to start freaking out. It also looked like that he wanted answers. Naruto could do that... as long as he didn't tell Sasuke too much too soon. "Go ahead." he said. Taking a moment to think over the many questions running throughout his mind, Sasuke started with. "Why were you in that oval-shaped... thingy?" Naruto visibly rolled his eyes. Of course Sasuke had to start with a question he couldn't answer if he didn't want to scare Sasuke away.

"Sorry, can't tell you right now." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed threateningly, "Excuse me?" he asked softly. Naruto just repeated what he'd said. "Why the hell not?" Sasuke was now visibly pissed. "'Cause your not ready to know everything yet." Naruto said simply. Sasuke got up and stalked to Naruto, his every steps threatening. "Who are you to tell _me _that I'm not ready to know everything about you yet? I think I'm handling a demon fox in my room pretty damn well! So, if I want to know, you better damn well tell me!" Naruto just shook his head. "Yeah, your are handling what I am amazingly well, but I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'm not going to tell you everything until I think your truly ready."

Sasuke looked like he was about to murder Naruto. "You damn dobe, if your not going to tell me everything right now than you can get the hell out!" Naruto shook his head again and said. "No, we agreed that I get to stay here tonight." Sasuke wanted to scream and rant but knew, by the look in Naruto's eyes and the expression on his face, that Naruto wasn't going to just give in and reveal it all. With a huff, Sasuke walked back to his bed and plopped down on it. "Fine... what _can _you tell me?" Sasuke made sure to sound as if he were mocking Naruto.

With a relieved laugh that he wouldn't have to deal with a pissed off Sasuke anymore, it was an unexpectedly frightening experience, Naruto said. "Lets see. I'm almost as old as the world, I love ramen, my true form is much bigger, I love ramen, my favorite color is orange, my best friend, I suppose, is Shukaku or Gaara as he is called now, and did I mention that I loved ramen?." Sasuke just stared at the blond haired, orangery-red pointy fox-eared dobe. Did the idiot even know that he'd said that he loved ramen three times? Than another couple thoughts entered Sasuke's mind. One of them was; was he _really _almost as old as the earth? And; that wasn't a whole lot of information.

When Sasuke was about to mention this, Naruto went and said. "I'm not going to say anything more until we get to know more about each other." Sasuke just glared because, as much as he wanted to, he knew that there was no way he could force Naruto to answer him. With another huff, Sasuke reluctantly let it go as he watched as Naruto was once again surrounded in that red light and when he appeared his appearance was normal, if you could call a sexy god...er, demon, normal. With a big grin, Naruto said excitably. "Lets get this night going. I'll make sure we have a great time."


End file.
